Harry Potter and the Order of Phynix
by Sirius padfoot Black
Summary: This is a fanfic based on harry potters 5th year at hogwarts. This is my fist fanfc please R/RW
1. Snuffys freedom

Harry Potter And The Order Of Phynix  
  
Authors note:  
  
Hallo and welcome to my very first fan fiction ever. I would like to have a lot of reviews because I have never made a fanfic before. I have surely read all the Harry Potter books, more than once. I am from Denmark so there may occur some spelling errors. And you know, I DON´T own the Harry Potter chars, Rowling does.  
  
On with the story:  
  
Chapter 1: Snuffys freedom  
  
Harry was laying on his bed, thinking of all the things that he had experienced during his last 4 years at Hogwarts. That he had defeated Voldemort ,3 times once every year, except his third Year where he had been confronted with his Godfather Sirius Black, Who were suspected of murderer, but it wasn't Sirius who had commited the murderer, it was his Former friend at Hogwarts, Peter Pettigrew, Who were now a faithfull servant to Voldemort. As he was laying there thinking of Voldemort, Sirius, Hogwarts, Harry's friends Ron and Hermione, Qudditch, and everything in connection to the wizzarding world, he heard his owl Hedwig knock on the window. Harry hurried to her, and opened the window for her. She had 5 Letters with her. He picked one of them and read:  
  
Hallo Harry!  
  
Happy Birthday.  
  
Harry looked at his watch, it was exactly midnight He was now 15 years old, although he didn't Care He didn't look forward to his birthday, like normal people do.  
  
I hope the muggels treat you well. I look forward to seeing you this year, I will be your new defence against the Dark Arts teacher, I am now a free wizard, some of my old school mates (Remus Lupin and Abriella Figg, you know the first) helped me capture Peter Pittigrew who is now In Azkaban. See you in the Hogwats express, on September the first.  
  
Sirius Black  
  
p.s. Now I can be your God father, as I should have been for the past 15 years, I will be happy If you would come and stay with me during future holidays.  
  
Harry felt a rush of Happiness. He was so happy that Sirius had been set free, Sirius would come as his DADA teacher, and he Could stay with Sirius during holidays.  
  
Harry opened the next letter It was from Ron.  
  
Hallo Harry!  
  
Happy Birthday. Have you heard that Sirius have been set free?? We will come and get you, so you can stay with us if you want to. We have been visiting Charlie in Romania. I think Hagrid will love to come and live here, with all the dragons around. Charlie has a Romanian Gold Skin, It is a very beautiful dragon, but quite dangerous If you can not control it. See you soon I hope.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry had a big smile on his face, He had in his mind thought of Hagrid as a sort of "Farmer", with a large place full of Dragons he had to take care of. Including Hagrids former Dragon Norbert, which he was forced to send to Romania, on Harry's first year at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry opened a letter, that came from Lupin.  
  
Hallo Harry!!  
  
Happy Birthday Have you heard that Sirius has been set free?? Hope that your uncle and aunt are treating you right. I have at last been set free of the curse that turned me into a Ware wolf. See you at Hogwarts, I am one of your new teachers too, I will not tell you the subject Yet, I want it to be a surprise. See you at Hogwarts.  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Harry opened the next letter witch was from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry! Happy Birthday. Have you heard that Sirius has been set free?? We have 2 more years at Hogwarts, and I am beginning wonder what I will become as an adult wizard I have searched the library for ideas, and I think I'll join the ministry, inventing new spells or something like that. Or maybe become a teacher at Hogwarts. What will you do as an adult Wizard Harry??? Anyway I will not trouble you whit that yet, we have still 2 more years at Hogwarts. See you at the Hogwarts express, on September the first. Bye for now  
  
Love from  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry began thinking of what he would do, when he finished at Hogwarts. Probably an Auror, or on a Professional Quidditch Team, England of course.  
  
Then he picked up his last letter, which he immediately guessed was from Hogwarts. And he was right.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter!  
  
The new school year will begin on September the first. You will be taken the Hogwarts Express from Kings Cross station, platform 9 3/4  
  
The new school year will require:  
  
Books:  
  
Standard book of spells Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk  
  
Magical Creatures from all around the world by Higla Qwentos  
  
Magic plants how to find and use them by Lingdum Jistum.  
  
Dangerous spells and how to block them by Fitlus Butgos.  
  
How to Defeat and Destroy Dark Wizards by Uslont Pujblus.  
  
Kind Regards  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Harry began to write them back, first he wrote to Sirius:  
  
Hallo Sirius! I am so happy that you have been set free. And of course I will stay at your house during the Holidays, from now on and to I am Finnish Whit Hogwarts. And I am really excited to see you, at Hogwarts as my Teacher in DADA. That will be great. See you on September the first.  
  
Love Harry  
  
p.s. you mention 2 old school friends, Remus and Abriella, is Abriella really a witch? Before I joined Hogwarts as a student, Every time the Dursleys went out, I was dropped at Abriella Figgs house. It was very boring, are you sure she is a witch?  
  
Harry read his own letter to Sirius, then began to write to Ron.  
  
Hallo Ron! How are you?? I hope you are fine. And yes I would very much like, if you could come and pick me up,and we could go to your house. The Dursleys are not nicer than usually, and you know how they usually are. Yes I heard from Sirius, he wrote to me. I think that Hagrid will love to go to Romania, but we can't let go of our Teacher in care of magical creatures can we? You had a nice trip? , I hope so. See you as soon as possible.  
  
Love Harry  
  
Now Harry wrote to Remus:  
  
Hallo Lupin! How did you let go of that curse that forced you to become a warewolf?? How can you be one of my new teachers, too? The only free subject is Defence against the Dark Arts, and Sirius has taken that. I don't know how, you could become one of my new teachers? But I look forward to seeing you, at the Hogwarts express. If you come with our train, instead of the teachers train. See you at Hogwarts  
  
Love Harry  
  
Harry thought for a while about which class Lupin could teach, And then he wrote to Hermione.  
  
Hallo Hermione!  
  
How are you?? Why do you already worry about, what to become as an adult wizard?? I am not thinking about it yet.Except maybe a Quidditch player for England. Bye for now see you at the train.  
  
Love Harry.  
  
Harry sent all his letters whit Hedwig Immediately, And then he went to sleep.  
  
It felt like he hadn't even slept at all, when he was awakened by Ron, Fred and George, They where all standing in his room whit a broom in there hand. "Now Harry get up" Ron said to Harry and he was a wake immediately. "Get your broom and trunk and all your stuff, then we can go to the Burrow" Ron said. Harry was at his feet in no time, dressed and with a packed trunk and Hedwig's Cage. "you came quickley" Harry said, as they were all flying out of the window, heading towards the Burrow. Maybe it was because there were so many things to talk about, that Harry didn't think it was that long a Journey. It did not take long time to get there, maybe 10 min. longer than that last Time Harry was visiting Ron, and at that time he was in a flying car. When they came back to the Weasleys house, Hermione was already there. Harry said Hallo, to the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione, then Harry, Ron, Fred and Gorge was for a little Quidditch game. Fred and Gorge on the first team, Harry and Ron on the second team. Harry didn't catch the snitch at first, because they wanted a long quidditch game. Harry's team won the game 1000 to 850. When they came in later that afternoon, mrs.Weasly called them and told them to come and eat. As they sat down at the table, Harry told Ron and Hermione that he could go to Sirius during Holidays, and about all the letters he had received. Hermione told them every thing she had experienced during her Holliday, and Ron told about his trip to Romania. They talked for hours, until they were told to go to bed, after they had finished their cup of hot chocolate. The holiday was going away all to fast Harry thought, it felt like 2 days before he, Hermione and the Weaslys had to go and buy their new books and equipment from Diagonally. They travelled by floo powder, which Harry had done before. He tryed it 3 years ago, but this time he did not have. Trouble going out the right place. Last time he travelled by floo powder, he ended up in Knockturnally, but this time he came out in the Right fire place, it was at Olivanders wand shop. It didn't take long before, all the Weasleys and Hermione was there too. They all quickley colleted the books, that was on the list from Hogwarts, and then they wandered around in Diagonally, and looked at the stores. Harry came across Quality equipment for Quidditch, and noticed that they hadn't invented a better broom since last year. The Firebolt was still the best broom in the world. Harry also came across a person, he was very happy to see, Sirius. "Hallo Sirius, how are you???" Harry asked with a smile all over his face. "Fine thank you. How about you??" Sirius answered. "Fine" Harry said. "I am just preparing your DADA class" Sirius said. "What have happened since we saw you last" Harry asked. Sirius began to tell them, what he had being doing the last year, and about how he had captured Peter. "So now he is in Azkaban and I am cleared" Sirius ended his story. "I hope that Voldemort can't come back now that Peter is gone" Harry said. Sirius and Harry talked 2 hours or more, until Sirius had to go to Hogwarts, to work on his preparation of his DADA class. It felt like they had been in all the shops in Diagonally a 100 times, before they went home to the Burrow. They eat and got a hot cup of chocolate, before they went to sleep. The next morning they got up very early, and vent for the Hogwarts Express, and in no time they were at Hogwarts. But the journey was different this time from all the other times, because they hadn't been interrupted by Malfoy and his companions, Crab and Goyle. There was a welcome party at Hogwarts that same evening and Harry, Ron and Hermione went together. As they began to eat, Harry could see Sirius and Remus sitting at the staff table. Snape had gone, Remus was now his potion master and when Dumbledor announced his usual information, there was a surprise. "I am very sorry to tell you all that 3 of our students have left our school; Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle" Dumbledore said without looking that much sad. Harry felt very happy. He was now home at Hogwarts where he belonged, with no problems at all and none to make his happiness disappear, with Sirius as his DADA teacher and Lupin as his potion master. When Harry, Ron and Hermione were done eating, they all went up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Percy had told them earlier, that the Password now was: chocholatemuss. They played a game of Wizard chess and other Games from the whizzarding world. Then they all went to bed.  
  
AN: this is the first chapter more will follow later. Please review on this first chapter, maybe give me some more Ideas Thanks. 


	2. The Dream

Chapter 2: The dream  
  
The next morning they all went down to breakfast in the great hall.  
  
After a solid breakfast they got their timetable.  
  
"We shall have Lupin in the first lesson dubble Potions." said Harry.  
  
"Then Sirius in DADA also doubble class." noticed Ron.  
  
"Do you think there will come another Yule Ball this year???" asked Hermoine.  
  
"If will you go with me, Hermione???" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes I will Harry" answered Hermione.  
  
When they entered the classroom, Lupin was already there.  
  
"Hallo to you all" Lupin said when they sat down.  
  
"Today we will make a Sleeping potion"Lupin said.  
  
"And then have a little contest" he explained.  
  
"We will all make a potion for our selves, I will control if it is made properly, I´ll then pick the strongest potion" he said.   
  
"And then, we will all drink the strongest potion, and then see who can resist it longest ok?" he asked.  
  
Then they began to make the potions.  
  
After a while Lupin told them to stop the potion making.  
  
He picked the strongest Potion, made by Hermione, and then told them all to drink a cup of it.  
  
Harry felt all his muscles collapse, he was extremly tired but he stood up, tried to fight it.  
  
Nearly all the students was laying on the floor, not able to fight Hermiones Potion.  
  
Soon after Harry had drinked the potion, the only ones to stand up was Himself and Hermione.  
  
She looked very tired too.  
  
A second later Hermione lay down on the floor too, and then Harry collapsed.  
  
When Harry woke up, all the others were still a sleep.  
  
He had slept an hour, the lesson was finish and he had to hurry for Defence Against Dark Arts.  
  
All Harrys class mates had to be woken by an antipotion.  
  
10 minutes later Harry, Hermione and Ron arrived at the class room for DADA, and  
  
Sirius was already there.  
  
"Today we shall practice" he said.  
  
"I will teatch you to fight the Imperius curse with the help of your partner, if you can´t resist it yourself" Sirius explained.  
  
"You have to spilt up in pairs" he said.  
  
Hermoine against Harry, Ron against Lavender and so on.  
  
"I´ll go around and curse you one at a time, and your partner have to remove the Imperius curse" Sirius said.  
  
"The spell is called Icio" Sirius said.  
  
First Sirius cursed Lavender.  
  
It diden´t go that well, Ron could not even use the spell properly.It had no effect.  
  
And neather could the rest of the class, some could resist 3 secunds or so.  
  
Then Harry and Hermione, the moment Sirius fired his spell Harry yelled "ICIO" pointing his wand at Hermione.  
  
Harry felt that he was holding some of Hermiones pain.  
  
When Sirius stopped the spell. Hermione and Harry Wasn´t hurt at all, they haden´t felt the pain.   
  
Then Sirius turned to Harry, and used the spell.  
  
Hermione yelled "ICIO" pointing her wand at Harry.  
  
Harry didn´t felt any pain at all, at the look of Hermione she did neither.  
  
"Excellent" Sirius said to them, they had both used the spell perfectley.  
  
They all continued practice the lesson was over.  
  
The next lesson on the sheldule was Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"Todays lesson is to take care of a Morph egg" Hagrid explained.  
  
"Hallo Hagrid" Ron,Harry and Hermione said when they saw him.  
  
"Welcome to you all" Hagrid Said.  
  
"Go and find one you like, in thease boxes" Hagrid pointed at 10 boxes of Wood.  
  
Ron took a red egg, like the colour of the Gryffindor Flag.  
  
Harry Picked an egg, which changed color all the time, like a rainbow.  
  
Hermione Picked a Blue egg, like the color of the Sea.  
  
When they all had picked one, Hagrid explained that the morph egg,could become every magical creature.  
  
"The more you take care of your egg, the more influence you have on which creature the egg will become" hagrid said.  
  
"Now the lesson is over, and all of you go to the great hall" Hagrid said.  
  
They all went back to the great hall for dinner and,then afterwards to the common room.  
  
When Harry lay down and tried to sleep, he felt into a nightmare.  
  
He dreamed of Hermione, she was in an area of bright white light.  
  
She was flying away from Harry, screaming for help all the time.  
  
When she dissapired, a black shape of a person came into Harrys view.  
  
When Harry saw what the black shape was,he screamed and he awoke from his nightmare.  
  
Harry sat up in his bed, his scar was Burning like never before.  
  
Harry knew what he had dreamt, the more he thought about it, the more afraid he became.  
  
15 min. later, he felt into a dreamless sleep.  
  
In the morning when he came down in the great hall, he told Ron and Hermione about the dream he had.  
  
Their Reactions was as the last time he told them about a dream he had before,when he arrived at Hogwarts at his 4th year.  
  
But before they had time to think about it, they had to go for transfiguration class.  
  
When they entered the class, McGonnagal was awaiting them.  
  
"Welcome to the first transfiguration class this year" she said.  
  
"This year we will concentrate on becomeing animagus, this will take most of the year." she continued.  
  
"This lesson we will collect information on animagus, and you will all select an animal you will become at the and of this year" she explained.  
  
They begun to search through tons of books for an animal to become. This took the rest of the lesson.  
  
  
  
A/N This is just the beginnig of chapter 2 I can´t decide what animals Harry,Ron and Hermione will become I will be happy if you will give me some idears.  
  
Sorry for uploading a half chapter. 


End file.
